


Best Friends Take Care of Each Other

by wafflenull



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflenull/pseuds/wafflenull
Summary: 8 year old Marvin goes to Whizzer's house and the latter's parents start fighting





	Best Friends Take Care of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread. from a request on Tumblr
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @autumnsettos (writing blog) or @wafflenull (mess of musicals)

8 year old Marvin stood on the very tips of his toes to reach the doorbell on his best friend’s house. (He was way shorter than everybody in his grade. He hated it.) He could hear the sound through the door and stood there, buzzing. His mother ran a hand over his hair, flattening his wild waves. Finally, Mrs. Brown opened the door with Whizzer next to her. When Whizzer saw Marvin, he all but ran out onto the doorstep, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back into the house. They ran up the stairs into Whizzer’s room and slammed the door shut behind themselves. Whizzer yelled a “Sorry,” to avoid his mother scolding him for closing the door to forcefully.  
  
Whizzer pulled out their favorite board game and they began to set up all the different pieces when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Marvin could see Whizzer become tense, but he didn’t know what to say, so he just continued setting up the game. It almost seemed like they enjoyed setting up the game more than they did playing the actual game. 

“I’ll be green,” Whizzer said, grabbing the piece. Marvin balled his fist; he was always green. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the blue piece. “I’ll be blue then,” Marvin said, smiling. He couldn’t stay mad at Whizzer. Plus, he couldn’t afford to stay mad at Whizzer, since Mr. Brown had just come home.

They had only been playing the game for five minutes when the shouting had started. Marvin kept glancing at Whizzer, not knowing what to do. Most times when Marvin came over, Mr. Brown wasn’t home. The first time Mr. Brown had been home when he was over, Whizzer had sent him back home. He didn’t know what was wrong, but what he did know was that Whizzer did not like his father. He wasn’t expecting the loud fighting however.

Whizzer continued playing the game, not acknowledging the shouts coming from downstairs. Finally, Marvin couldn’t take it anymore. He threw Whizzer’s green game piece back into the box and knocked over one of the towers. Whizzer burst into tears.

Marvin didn’t know what to do. He started to rebuild the tower, but this time it was Whizzer who knocked it over. “Stop it. It doesn’t matter,” Whizzer said. Marvin glanced at the door. He wanted to comfort Whizzer but he didn’t know how to. Mr. and Mrs. Brown were still shouting.

“Do you want me to leave?” Marvin asked, watching Whizzer wipe at his tears. Marvin nodded and stood up to walk over and sit down next to Whizzer. He hesitated before putting his hand on Whizzer’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Marvin said.

Whizzer laughed. “You can’t be sorry. Nothing’s wrong. I don’t know why I’m crying. Everything is fine.” Marvin didn’t say anything, but he knew that wasn’t true. They just sat in silence, listening to a few more shouts from downstairs. Then, a silence encased the entire house and Marvin and Whizzer had to resist the urge to hold their breath. Finally, Marvin grabbed the green game piece and placed it back on the board. He rebuilt the tower as Whizzer sat, watching silently. “Let’s play,” Marvin said. “Let’s just play. That’ll help.” Whizzer shook his head. Marvin reached out and lightly curled his fingers around Whizzer’s wrist. “I’m going to take care of you, okay? And the first thing that Doctor Marvin is telling you to do,” Marvin said, sitting up tall and jutting out his chin, “is to play this game with your best friend.” Marvin stared at Whizzer, waiting for his reaction. Finally, Whizzer cracked a smile and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
